The present disclosure relates to a circuit protection device, and more particularly, to a circuit protection device having one laminate in which at least two or more common mode noise filters are provided, thereby suppressing noises in at least two or more frequency bands.
Recently, as portable electronic apparatuses such as smart phones become multi-functional, various frequency bands are used. That is, a plurality of functions including a wireless LAN, a Bluetooth, and a GPS using different frequency bands are employed in one smart phone. Also, the internal circuit density in a limited internal space of an electronic apparatus increases in accordance with high integration of the electronic apparatuses, and thus noise interference is inevitably generated between internal circuits. For example, a noise of 750 MHz degrades call quality of the smart phone, and a noise of 1.5 GHz degrades GPS quality.
A plurality of circuit protection devices are used to suppress various frequency noises in portable electronic apparatuses as well as to suppress the noise between internal circuits. For example, a condenser, a chip bead, and a common mode filter are respectively used to eliminate noises in respective different frequency bands. The common mode filter has a structure in which two choke coils are integrated into one element, and may pass signal current of a differential mode therethrough and remove only noise current of a common mode. That is, the common mode filter may classify the signal current of the differential mode, which is alternating current, and the noise current of the common mode, and may remove the noise current of common mode.
Although it is desirable to remove all the noises degrading the call quality of the smart phone and the GPS quality, the existing common mode noise filter may remove only a noise with a certain frequency, and fail to remove noises with other frequencies. Thus, the quality of any one of the functions is inevitably degraded by the noises.